


Holding out for Hero

by Stacysmash



Series: Harry Potter AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sequel, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Bokuto had touched his heart the first moment they met, charming Semi with his positive energy and encouragement. He hated that he was touched in such a way that it sparked a crush rather than a pure friendship, but he kept that aspect of himself stuffed away in a pocket on his heart where no one else could find it.4th part of myHarry Potter AU Series. I recommend reading through the other stories first so it doesn't spoil anything, but I think it can be enjoyed on its own!





	Holding out for Hero

**1st Year**

“Gryffindor!” The hat called out from above Semi Eita’s head. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, and Semi hurriedly slid off the chair and scampered toward them. His upperclassman greeted him with friendly smiles and pats on the back, which eased his nervousness slightly. He didn’t know many children already attending Hogwarts, but he did have a couple friends he knew through his parents and hoped they would be sorted into his house as well.

They weren’t, and he watched with a heavy heart as Ushijima and Tendou were both sorted into Ravenclaw. He remained quiet while the Great Hall flourished with activity and chatter as everyone began to feast. Even though the Sorting Hat was rumored to never be wrong about its placement, it was difficult for him to see why he was put there amongst the rowdiest group in the Hall.

“Hey, are you okay?” A loud voice said next to him, and he turned to see one of the other first years gazing at him, his golden eyes blazing in the candlelight floating above their heads.

“Yeah, I’m just surprised I’m in Gryffindor.”

“Why?”

“I’m not really… loud?”

The boy burst out laughing and flicked some of his messy black hair off his forehead.

“Being loud isn’t what makes a Gryffindor a Gryffindor! Though sometimes we just end up that way. It’s what’s in here!” He poked a finger at Semi’s chest, a little harder than he needed to, and Semi winced.

“You mean, like blood, bones and organs?”

The boy laughed again.

“You’re funny. What’s your name?”

“Semi Eita.”

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! And no, I wasn’t talking about that stuff. I mean your heart! Well, I guess that’s an organ, but I mean more, uh… what’s it called?”

“Metaphorically?”

“Yes! Metamorphically!”

Semi was about to correct him, but decided it wasn’t worth it.

“So, what does it have to do with my heart?”

“Gryffindors are brave, and fight for justice! The Sorting Hat saw that inside you, even if you don’t feel like it right now. It’s all about guts!”

“I thought it was about my heart?”

Bokuto blinked and looked confused, and Semi tried hard not to laugh.

“Maybe it’s both? Yes! That’s it. Anyways, even if you’re not noisy, I’m glad you’re here.”

A beaming smile erupted on his face, and Semi felt all the nervousness melt away as he basked in the warmth pouring from his new friend.

“Thanks, Bokuto. I’m glad you’re here, too.”

 

**5th Year**

Semi’s eyes fluttered open and glanced around the room. It was only just beginning to lighten, the sun not even showing itself yet, letting Semi know it was way too early to be awake. He sighed and turned onto his back, staring up at the scarlet canopy above his bed, thinking about the dream he had. He didn’t often dream of old memories, typically they were more scattered and random, visions of broomsticks and Cornish pixies battling in the prefect’s bathroom or something ridiculous like that. For some reason that was the only memory he did dream of, the moment he first felt like he belonged in Gryffindor, and the moment he met Bokuto Koutarou.

Semi creased his eyebrows together and sat up in bed, gazing over at his snoozing classmate as his limbs hung off his bed and his hair messed up from rolling around on the pillow.

His relationship with Bokuto could be described as a completely normal friendship within the same house. Not even his closest friends caught wind of anything out of the ordinary between them. Semi couldn’t read every nuance of Bokuto’s behavior and figure out what was bothering him, unlike Akaashi. He couldn’t compete with him physically or rile him up like Iwaizumi, either. They never bickered or got involved with epic bets that could go disastrously wrong, like Bokuto did with almost anyone else.

It was a quiet thing between them, a hushed friendship like an intimate whisper. To Bokuto it might not be anything special at all, but it meant something to him. It meant everything to him. Bokuto had touched his heart the first moment they met, charming Semi with his positive energy and encouragement. He hated that he was touched in such a way that it sparked a crush rather than a pure friendship, but he kept that aspect of himself stuffed away in a pocket on his heart where no one else could find it.

It was difficult to contain it year after year, with Bokuto growing taller and wider and dying his hair silver and spiking it. The others teased Bokuto about it, but Semi thought it suited him. When he told Bokuto so, quietly and when no one else was around, he gave Semi a warm hug and whispered his thanks in the softest voice Bokuto had ever used. Semi wanted to blurt out a confession right then, but he bit it back and wondered if his cowardly heart deserved to wear scarlet and gold.

“Hm, you’re up already?” Yaku yawned as he rubbed his eyes in the bed next to Semi’s.

“Yeah, a dream woke me up, and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Did you get enough? We’ve got our game today.”

“I’ll be fine. We should let the others sleep longer though.”

Yaku grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, an elephant couldn’t wake them up at this time.”

Semi felt an odd sort of calm the rest of the morning, not nervous about their game against Ravenclaw, but not as energetic as he should be. He was almost finished eating breakfast with Yaku when Iwaizumi and Bokuto charged into the great hall.

“Hey, hey, hey! Today’s the big day, you guys ready for it?” Bokuto shouted as he jogged up to them, giving Semi’s shoulders a tight squeeze as he hopped onto the bench next to him.

“Of course, I’m ready. There’s no way I’m going to let Ennoshita sneak that snitch out from under me,” Yaku said proudly.

“That’s the spirit! What about you, Semi?”’

“Yeah, I think it’ll be good,” He replied as he picked at his food. Suddenly his face was being pulled up and a set of burning golden eyes were peering at him.

“Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Semi, speak to me, what’s bothering you?” Bokuto’s frantic questioning was interrupted when a newspaper smacked down on his head.

“Leave him alone, you idiot. He just said it’ll be good, why do you think he’s not feeling well?” Iwaizumi grumbled as he sat back down, setting his paper beside his plate.

“Because he doesn’t have his normal energy. I can usually see the fight in his eyes. Is it… is it Ushijima?” Bokuto asked tentatively, shyly looking back at Semi.

“What does Ushijima have to do with it?”

“I don’t know. What is it then?”

Semi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to look at the other’s face.

“I’ve just got some things on my mind. Don’t worry though, I’ll keep focused on the game.” He bolstered his confidence and shot Bokuto a grin. “I won’t let them get one Quaffle by me, alright?”

Bokuto’s face lit up, and Semi felt his insides melt into goo.

“There it is! There’s Semi’s fight! Woo hooooo! We’re gonna slay Ravenclaw!”

“Shhhhhhh!” Everyone at the tables surrounding them hissed, and Bokuto hunched his shoulders.

“Sorry. Anyways, it’s going to be a great game. It’s a beautiful day!”

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder, and the room began to darken as both the clouds outside and on the ceiling of the Great Hall began to roll in and flicker with lightning.  

Yaku groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Bokuto winced and gave an apologetic look to Semi, as if his words had jinxed them.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

In the midst of their game, Semi wasn’t sure he was fine when the rain blew so hard in his face it felt like a thousand needles pricking his skin over and over. Above him the lightning crackled and lit up the arena, giving him a good view for a moment as he watched Bokuto steal the Quaffle from Terushima and toss it to their sixth-year captain floating above him. The switch was so quick he could tell that Kuroo still thought Bokuto had it, and their captain tossed it through one of the hoops before he could react. That gave them 120 points to Ravenclaw’s 100, but he knew everything could change in a heartbeat, especially if someone catches the snitch. He groaned internally, thinking that it would take the storm completely passing through for either Yaku or Ennoshita to spot the elusive golden ball.

Semi stiffened as he spotted the Ravenclaw chasers barreling toward him, zigzagging through the Gryffindor team with impressive agility. He focused on Ushijima, who was holding the Quaffle, but was aware of Terushima and their seventh-year chaser’s positions nearby. Semi swiped his glove against his goggles, and in that moment, Ushijima tossed it to Terushima who zoomed right for him. He threw the Quaffle through the air toward his top hoop and Semi reached up to intercept it. His slippery gloves just barely caught it, and the Gryffindor stands went wild with cheers. He didn’t hear them, however, because just as he snatched the ball he spotted Bokuto in his peripheral vision and heard a gut-wrenching _thump_. Once the ball was safely in his hands, he glanced over at his friend still hovering nearby, but he couldn’t tell what had happened. Bokuto’s back was towards him with his head was hunched down, and Semi got a sick feeling in his stomach that he was hurt.

“Semi!” Iwaizumi shouted with his hands waving, and Semi tossed him the ball. When he turned back to Bokuto, the spiky-haired chaser seemed to be focused again and shot off like a cannon on his broom. He shook his head to refocus on the game, knowing that if Bokuto was really hurt he wouldn’t be able to fly as well as he was. That reassurance didn’t help him much, and with his eyes constantly flicking back to Bokuto, Ushijima was able to sneak a ball into the hoops behind him.

Semi nearly cried when the game finally ended with Yaku catching the snitch, exhausted and soaked to the bone with rain and mud. He joined his teammates on the ground as they all tackled Yaku with laughter and cheers. His eyes found Bokuto and watched as Yamamoto gave him a pat on the arm and saw him wince in pain but shook it off as if he didn’t want anyone to know.

They trudged into the locker room and peeled off their drenched uniforms with their spirits high. Semi took a little longer with his extra padding and noticed as he shoved his boots off that it was just him and Bokuto left, and the other had hardly removed any clothing.

“Bokuto? Are you okay?”

Bokuto stiffened at the question and gave a little shrug.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Semi pressed his lips together as his anger began to rise. He had finally removed the last of his padding and just had his T-shirt and pants left when he stomped over to Bokuto and gripped his shoulder to turn him around. Bokuto’s eyes went wide at Semi’s glower and stepped away until his back hit the lockers.

“You got hurt, didn’t you? When I saved that one ball, you were right there and a bludger hit you. Is that it?”

“It’s nothing. It’s not like it’s broken. I just didn’t want anyone to freak out.”

“Let me see it.”

Bokuto sighed and began to remove his gear. His breath hissed through his teeth when he bumped his arm, and Semi began to soften his glare. When he finally could see Bokuto’s arm, he gasped at his swelled bicep as it began to turn a deep purple. Tentatively he reached out, his fingers gently smoothing over Bokuto’s skin, so he didn’t hurt him more.

“Are you sure it’s not broken?”

“Yeah, I’ve broken my arm before, and it felt worse than this.”

“Still, I’d feel better if you went to the nurse. What happened, anyways? It’s not like you to get hit by a bludger.”

Bokuto pursed his lips and looked away.

“It just happened.”

“Bokuto, look at me. What aren’t you telling me?”

Semi reached up and turned Bokuto’s face toward him, letting his fingers linger against his cheek before reluctantly drawing them back.

“Tendou was aiming it at you.”

“What?”

“I was focused on trying to intercept the Quaffle when I spotted Tendou above, aiming his bat to hit you with the bludger. I panicked and intercepted the bludger instead with my arm.”

Semi felt sick. He looked down at Bokuto’s arm and felt hot tears prick at his eyes.

“Why would you do that? It could have been even worse than this.”

“Yeah… it could have hit you. Better my arm than your head.”

Semi glanced back up and felt his heart run out of control. Bokuto was gazing down at him with tenderness, his golden eyes searching his face as if he was still checking to see if he was okay.

Semi’s chest ached, his affection for Bokuto escaping from his hidden pocket and running amok in his brain. Semi gulped as felt the last bits of his long-standing restraint begin to snap. _To hell with it_ , He thought as he gripped his hands into Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him down into a rough kiss. He couldn’t see Bokuto’s reaction since he had his eyes squeezed shut, but after his initial gasp of surprise Bokuto seemed to melt into the kiss. He crouched down and wrapped his arms underneath Semi’s butt and lifted him into the air, whirled him around and leaned him into the lockers without breaking the kiss. Semi wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist and released his shirt. He eagerly gripped his fingers into Bokuto’s dripping hair, opening his mouth further and letting his tongue slip through. Bokuto seemed to perk up even more, humming happily as he drove Semi into the metal lockers behind him. Despite being cold and clammy, their bodies began to heat up as they held onto each other, hardly breaking apart for a quick breath before moving right back in for more.

“Hey, Semi-san, did you want me to--whoooooa,” Tanaka froze, wearing nothing but a towel as he gaped at the amorous pair that were caught red-handed. The bald 4th year’s face lit up, and before they could move he scrambled back into the showers.

“Guys! You’re not gonna believe this!” His voice echoed throughout the locker room, and Semi slammed his head back with a groan.

“Sorry, I got a little over excited,” Bokuto said sheepishly as he gently set Semi on his feet. Semi laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair

“Like I was any better. Your arm, is it okay?”’

“Yeah, I mean it hurts, but it’s not broken.”

“Let’s get a quick shower, then I’ll take you to the nurse.”

He expected Bokuto to protest, but he only smiled back as his eyes seemed to dance. They braved the walk of shame together as they finally entered the showers to whistles and applause and a million questions all at once. Their captain laughed and shooed them all away so Bokuto and Semi could get clean, and by the time they finally left the locker rooms to find their way to the nurse, the entire school already knew.

“Bokuto-saaaaaan!” Hinata Shoyou yelled as he scrambled down the hallway. “I heard you and Semi-san are together! How did do it, can you give me some tips?”

Bokuto’s face flushed bright red as he glanced nervously over at Semi, who was also pink-cheeked but also trying to stifle his laughter.

“Hey, Chibi-chan, uh, maybe later? We haven’t had a chance to talk about things yet.”

“Great, I want to hear all about it! I want to be able to seduce someone just like Bokuto-san!”

“Uh, you’re a little young for--” Bokuto began but Hinata was already running off down the hallway in a blur. He sighed and dropped his face in his hand. “Sawamura’s gonna kill me for trying to corrupt his favorite kouhai.”

Semi laughed softly and took his hand away from his face, linking his fingers with his own. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Bokuto beamed at him, his eyes flickering from Semi’s face to their interwoven hands swinging between them.

“My hero,” He sighed dreamily and gave Semi’s hand a little squeeze. Semi rolled his eyes and gazed forward down the hall, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

_You’re the hero, idiot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Bokuto/Semi so much, I was so excited to do this fic. If you like the pairing, check out some of my older stuff because this rare pair has popped up quite frequently in a lot of my stories.


End file.
